wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Body of Stone (Ochorus101)
Before we begin... I would like to say before we begin that this story was made by me (Ochorus 101, as implied by the title,) and all characters in it must be asked for permission to use before using them in any sort of work. Now, sit back and enjoy the story! C h a p t e r 1: Zzzzt, z-zz.. Zzzzt! The first thing Null heard as life flickered within her stone body was static. Just the quiet sound of static faintly buzzing in her ears. She was frozen in place, unable to physically move. Who am I…? Where am I…? The same basic questions buzzed around in her head as faint as the almost soundless static softly humming in her ear. Who? What? Where? When? ...Why? Suddenly, there was a flash. A flicker of something moving. Yes, yes! Some sign of… Life.. the word came to her as the sound of static progressively grew. She heard the sound of static wavering in her ear, the familiarity of the word fading in and out of her memory, her whole world going silent for split second intervals. She was losing grip on her own conscious more and more every time the hungry void of emptiness consumed her, eating up her entire world in just a short amount of time before it was back to normal; the sound of static and the flickers of movement she managed to spot through the splotches of inky black. Suddenly, as if she had been yanked through a portal of some sorts, a wave of senses began to rush to her. She saw a bland grey room that was practically empty aside from a few white containers containing what looked like medical equipment and bottles. She heard the very faint sound of breathing across the room. She smelled a slight scent of sea air wafting through a slight crack in the room’s wall. She tasted pure stone inside of her mouth; the thing that made up her entire being. She felt the ground beneath her talons crumble as she scraped her claws over the marble tile of the floor. And finally, she felt, emotionally felt, a small wave of jan emotion which she managed to faintly recall as “joy,” flicker through her as this new sense of life flooded her being. “Null… Null has awoken,” a raspy voice suddenly whispered on the other side of the room. Null swiveled her head, her joy at the mere idea of her now easily accessible mobility being subsided by the question in her mind of who was speaking. In her line of sight, she caught a blue-grey SeaWing with deep grey, almost black, beady eyes staring right at her with an odd expression worn on their face. She couldn’t exactly pick up on what their face read. Surprise? Excitement? Joy? Terror..? Null immediately raised her claws, trying to find the words to reassure the seemingly frightened SeaWing that she meant no harm to them, but no words she came up with would escape her mouth. “You're… alive..! I can’t believe it, you’re actually alive..!” the grey-blue dragon rasped, their face seeming to light up. “You must recognize that I am a SeaWing, and that you are an entity named Null if I have not failed, am I mistaken..?” the SeaWing asked quickly, his sentences seeming to run into one another as he spoke. “Uuuh… Y-... Yes…..? How… D-..... Did you kno…. Know?” Null asked, the unfamiliar feeling of these words escaping her lips leaving her with a strange, uncomfortable feeling in her throat. It was faint, but it was still unsettling. “I am an animus. My enchantment, if it succeeded, should have gave you the knowledge to know what that word means. I enchanted you, who was a mere statue just moments ago, into an artificial living being. I made sure you had knowledge of the essential information you would need to properly live in a society of dragons, which definitely spares me the extra time of teaching you all of those things,” the bursting SeaWing began to ramble on, his words hardly understandable due to the speed he was spitting them all out at. “S...Slow down!” Null said as quickly as she could, reaching out and wrapping her front talons around his. She felt a wave of warmth emitting from the dragon’s palms, but his talons let off an ice cold energy. The sudden conflicting feelings of warmth and cold sent a shiver through her, causing her to slightly recoil. Thankfully, the dragon didn't seem to notice, spinning around gleefully and grabbing some sort of toolbox that was laying on the ground. “This is so exciting! We’ll have to put a few more enchantments on you, but that should come later on. Ooh, soon you'll be able to fly! The queen will be so excited!” The dragon cheered, circling Null and analyzing her, occasionally poking her side with a chisel of some sorts. “Um… S..Sir? I….. I didn't exactly…. hea…. hear your name,” Null said, attempting to speak as fast as she could as to not start to annoy who she considered a new friend. “Oh, how rude of me! I'm sorry for not saying something sooner! Well, I am Icecap, the SeaWing animus. Pleasure to finally speak with you,” he smiled, bowing his head. Null’s head tilted, squinting at the SeaWing with a puzzled expression. The name Icecap doesn't have anything to do with the sea… did it? “Umm… th.. that doesn't… that doesn't sound like a… an average SeaWing name,” she said slowly, her puzzled expression unwavering. Icecap bit his lip, a grin spreading across his face. The pieces started to fit together in Null’s head as she stared at him for a bit longer. He didn't have normal SeaWing horns, the same going for his talons, which were not webbed. And SeaWings weren't supposed to have beady eyes with white pupils, were they..? “Your a… an IceWing hybrid… aren't you?” she asked, an accomplished smile stretching across her face. “Yes indeed! This proves that your observation skills are as they should be, which is good for the both of us,” he smiled. Then, a new question formed in her mind. She stretched her forelegs out in front of her, squinting at them. They didn't look like they had a match with any tribe, really. “Then what does that m… make me..?” Null asked, scratching her head. A strange look flashed across Icecap’s face for a second as he squinted at her, seeming puzzled by this question as well. “I'm not to sure myself. But, hey! Don't worry about that! You'll find out eventually!” he attempted to reassure, gently brushing his wing with hers. He scooped up the toolbox in the room, galloping over to a large boulder in the room, rolling it out of the way and revealing a long, dimly lit corridor. A spark of glee and excitement spread through Null. Outside! She would get to go outside! She began to bound towards the door, only to be stopped by Icecap’s outstretched wing. “Null, you'll have to stay here. Other dragons can't see you yet. They wouldn't understand what you are… they would be terrified of you,” Icecap said softly, beginning to roll the boulder between him and Null. “B..but, what… what am I?” She asked, clawing at the boulder. “... You are a living statue. That's the only definite answer I can give you for now...” Icecap said quietly just as the boulder rolled back into place. Null stared down at her dull, grey, chipped talons. She sighed through her nose, frowning. Icecap was right in some ways, but was that all she would ever be to him? To anyone..? Just a statue..? Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (Ochorus101)